


You Give Me Fever

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [26]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Techie hates being hot. Now he’s sick, and with his fever addled brain he toddles off to work naked. Help him!





	You Give Me Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Sick Fic, Fever, Vomiting, naked Techie

_Hot!_

_Why was it so kriffing hot!_

_Why did Matt insist on clinging to him in the middle of the night when it was so hot!_

Techie stumbled out of bed, whining as he pulled at the blankets tangled around him. If only he could stop the ringing sound in his head, it’d be… his alarm. Oh kriff it was his alarm, wasn’t it. His shift supervisor was going to kill him if he was late again.

Shedding the last clinging sock as the doors closed behind him, Techie staggered to work. 

* ** *** ** *

Matt looked down at the carton of soup in his hands. 

This was his focus. This was his only goal. He would get the soup to Techie. He would bring all of the soup to Techie and feed it to him while it was still hot. He would not be stopped for any reason. He would not stop because a junior officer shoulder checked him in the corridor. He would not stop to smash the arrogant little pricks face into the durasteel like he kriffing well-

Matt stopped as the soup carton gave an alarming crinkle under his hands, a glob of soup squeezed out to run over his knuckles. He licked his finger, tasting the synth protein and noodles in the mix. The taste of the soup that his baby so badly needed allowed him to breath out his anger, and he continued his walk back to their quarters. 

The fact that one of Techie socks was lying alone and abandoned outside the door was his first warning. He picked up the sock, cold, and went inside, almost tripping over Techie’s discarded t-shirt. Well, Matt’s t-shirt really, but being bundled up in the oversized clothes seemed to help Techie sleep better when he was sick. And when Matt wasn’t there. And when he was for that matter. But right now, the t-shirt was on the ground, and not on his baby, who should have been in the bed, and that was a problem. 

Matt slid in the corridor as he barrelled out of their quarters, Techie’s blanket balled up in his hands. He looked each way, but there was no more discarded clothing to indicate which way he’d gone. Matt checked the time. Work, he’d probably gone to work. He’d check Techie’s workstation, and then, well then he’d panic properly. 

* ** *** ** *

Techie scrabbled at the door to his office, unsure why it wasn’t opening. It always opened for him. He’d even hacked the security systems, which he knew he wasn’t supposed to do if anyone was going to find out about it, so the security system would recognise him and let him in even when he’d forgotten his code cylinder. 

“What the kriff?”

Techie tried to turn around, but the world spun around him, leaving the person who had spoken to him standing on the wall and at a funny angle too. Techie tried giggling, but that made his tummy feel funny, so he stopped and groaned instead. He continued groaning as the world moved again, and he found himself standing on the wall next to someone who looked an awful lot like Matt…

“Techie!” 

That sounded like Matt too, but it was coming from behind him. This was all making his head hurt… 

“I don’t feel too good….”

The thing that had been holding Techie up fell away and he fell to his knees on the floor. The drop was too much for his poor body to handle, and he threw up the dry toast Matt had coaxed him to eat that morning, all over the polished black boots in front of him. 

* ** *** ** *

Part of Matt wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, despite being perfectly aware of being on a Star Destroyer. Anything would be better than looking at Kylo Ren look down at Techie still retching over his boots. Oh, ok, no, the moment when Kylo Ren looked up at him was worse. 

“Do you know this man?” Kylo asked, a flinch crossing his face as Techie’s hand reached up to grab at his calf. 

“Ah, yessir,” Matt replied, stepping forward to wrap the blanket around Techie, pulling him away from Ren. 

“Mattie!,” Techie squealed as Matt picked him up. “I feel better now…”

Matt carefully didn’t look at Ren, focusing on a point just beyond his shoulder. 

“Get him to sickbay technician,” Ren said, stepping back and looking down in disgust. “And get a droid to clean this up.”

Matt didn’t move as Ren stalked away, despite Techie trying to weakly snuggle into his chest. He waited until Ren turned the corner, then breathed a sigh of relief. 

“C’mon baby, let’s get you back to bed,” he said. “I got you soup.”


End file.
